Valerie
by Septembery
Summary: "I will not forgive you for Ferret  was here last night. " - A Hermione/George/Fred/Daco story - no twincest


I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to his world. I earn no money at writing this, and I am not looking for it for that matter either.

- Important before you begin reading.  
>1st It can be misspellings. Do not get angry.<br>2nd It is written in strange style lyrics.  
>3rd You might not understand who is with but who, but I promise (or perhaps) that you will understanding later in the story.<br>4th If you are going to comment, which I would want you to do, do not write simply: you are poor at writing. For it is not fun to read.  
>5th Listen (preferably) on the song as you read, you make more then. -<p>

Well, sometimes I go out myself And I look across the water And I think of all things, what you do And in my head I paint a picture

Hermione walked slowly across the cobblestones. Her small heels clicked loudly as she walked. She pulled into the cold night air in the nose. It was wonderfully chilly out there. She looked at a small fountain. Her thoughts flew around, until they phase supply in the most sinful to think about, George. She thought about what he did now, maybe he was asleep, no one Weasley twins do not sleep now, he might ... and then floated to think about. Until she phase supply if maybe he took a shower, or if he slept without clothes. Without thinking about what she did, she tried to paint the way she remembered him without clothes ...

'Cause since I've come back home Well, my body was a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And how do you like to dress

When she returned to her apartment so she threw herself tired down on the couch. Hermione had phase supply on a park bench with thoughts of George and his ... body. it ached in all muscles, plus a few she did not even know she had.  
>Sitting on a park bench was not so nice. she began think of Georges ginger hair, how he had liked to think on what he was wearing and how much she missed him.<p>

Can not you come on over Stop makin 'fun of me Why not come on over Valerie?  
>Valerie, Valerie, Valerie<p>

Later, when Hermione watchful as she hurried herself to job. She had fallen asleep on the couch. her bruised pounded in an inconsistent pace. She sat herself down at its office location. Pencil was sharpened, the papers were straight;  
>everything was clean .. There was nothing to do. She fingered the the necklace around her neck and thoughts flew to George again.<br>The necklace came from the ball, George would give it to his then-girlfriend Katie. But he could not find her. so he'd given it to Hermione.

Did you have to go to jail Put your house up for sale Did you get a good lawyer?

She chewed on her lip. it was days. The day when George would be sentenced.  
>For a silly brat. It was really nothing he had done. some kid had had a rash on one of WWW's jokes. Wonder if he had a good lawyer? She missed him so ..<p>

Hope you did not catch a tan Hope you find the right man Who will fix it for you

It was a week ago, George away lax prison but Hermione was still nervous because of him.  
>But now he was on holiday in beautiful France. She also wanted to be there and enjoy the sun, perhaps only enjoy George ..<p>

Are you shopping anywhere Changed the color of your hair Are you busy?

Now it had gone an hour ago she had put herself in the bath. The warm water had been ice what George did now. she ran after her mobile. She had become desperate.  
>She knew the number very well.<br>"George." Replied the voice.  
>Hermione's heart began to pump snapped.<br>It was him. It was him. she breathed snapped. Her George replied. sweet fine George.  
>"Georgie .. Will you?" Whispered one Another voice in the handset, a female voice.<br>Angry tears biladedes in Hermione's eyes. Of course He had got himself a girl. She pulled the trigger call.

And you had to pay the fine You were dodging all the time Are you still busy?

Big tears well down from Hermione's eyes.  
>Stupid French girl, steal her George.<br>She loaded into the hot pasta into his mouth.  
>She stared down at his mobile.<br>Still busy with the French girl?

Since I have come back home Well, my body was a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And how do you like to dress

Her body was bruised. It had been a tough day at work. Her head was just annoying at times. It did not get better than that George was in her thoughts all day.  
>He ginger hair and how he liked to dress saithe nice ..<p>

Can not you come on over Stop makin 'fun of me Why not come on over Valerie?  
>Valerie, Valerie, Valerie<p>

"Hey Granger!" Said Malfoy, which came into to Hermione's office.  
>"Why does not he like me?" Asked She sleepily.<br>Malfoy's blond eyebrows wrinkled together. For a moment he looked Actually nice. The next second he saw sur out again.  
>"Why Ferret does not like you? I know not ... But that was not what was not why I came here. No. Can you say to Potter that he could be kind enough to came to me? "He asked before leaving.<br>Hermione sighed and leaned his head against desktop.

Well, sometimes I go out myself And I look across the water And I think of all things, what you do And in my head I paint a picture

Hermione looked over the sea. She sat in the sand in their working clothes and staring out to sea.  
>She could not really know how long she had been precisely in this place and just sat, with thoughts of a certain Weasley then. She thought about what he did;<br>how he did it and how he looked when he did it. Just imagine George cook made her weak in the knees ..

'Cause since I've come back home Well, my body was a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And how do you like to dress

A light touch on her bare shoulder woke her from her dreams of a very beautiful George. she looked up on the newcomer, Malfoy. when he kicked off his his shoes and put themselves down Hermione crawled in bed together against him.  
>"I hate the Weasleys." He whispered in her hair.<br>He pushed not escape her, but held her close himself tremble. Hermione was enjoying the heat.  
>"Me too." She whispered.<br>But she did not have his red hair and how he likes to dress himself nicely.

Can not you come on over Stop makin 'fun of me Why not come on over Valerie?  
>Valerie, Valerie, Valerie<p>

"Did you have fun with Ferret yesterday?" Asked George hysterically to Hermione.  
>It was Tuesday afternoon, and he had followed her through the whole day. Not that she whined, but So he had just talked about Draco nightly visits ...<br>Hermione stared at his eyes, and drunkde.  
>If he could just like her, and perhaps come home with him ..<p>

Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie Why not come on over Valerie?

Hermione laughed ran home. He followed her. She slammed the door to her apartment;  
>still laughing. When she lit the lamp as she was met by his grin, his gorgeous red hair,<br>His perfect eyes ..  
>"You ought to teach you that you are a witch, Miss Granger."<br>greeted him when he went one step closer to her.  
>She took a step closer to him. Everything was a game,<br>a game that he would win.  
>"But Mr. Weasley .. I like to do on Muggle way. "She whispered, looking up his dancing eyes.<br>He growled slightly as he pulled her imot himself. An innocent grin played on her lips.  
>"I will not forgive you for Ferret was here last night. "He whispered as he released soft kisses on her neck.<br>Hermione grappa his red hair. she knew he was jealous.  
>"And what do you do that?" She whispered innocent.<br>His forehead wish to receive her. his eyes looking for n goting in her. He knew that it had not happened something between her and the ferret.  
>"Fred." Murmured she met his lips.<p>

- Do you like it ..? Hate it ..? I In any case happy. Maybe not the best I have done. But that's okay. -

Love from Septembery 


End file.
